Leaders and Servants
by x se
Summary: After the battle, two opposites reveal a relationship that’s been hidden for years. Most are fine with this, but what of two broken hearted followers who longed for that kind of relationship with their leaders?
1. The Heartbreaking Truths

**_Leaders and Servants

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Shaman King… And "Funny Bunny" is from YuGiOh!

* * *

**_Leaders and Servants_**

Yoh, using his newfound spiritual powers, revived Hao and the Hanagumi. Many opposed this act, but all the same, Yoh still did it. They are all currently at the Asakura Household in Izumo, all three groups, Yoh's, Jeanne's, and Hao's. Hao had an announcement to make, and it was the first gathering in two years of all the groups.

'He's so amazing…' thought Macchi dreamily. Hao seemed to be very distracted today. Macchi looked around her, and noticed something… Different. She blinked. Mari was sitting in Nichrome's lap and they were whispering in each other's ears. Kanna was flirting with Ryu, turning him into a puddle of mush. Yoh and Anna were acting as fiancées, since the tournament was finally over. Ren and Pirika, Horo Horo and Tamao, there were couples everywhere! Suddenly, Macchi felt like an eleventh wheel or something.

Then, the final group they were waiting for, the X-LAWS, walked through the gates, however, it was just Lyserg, Marco and Jeanne. The others refused to come apparently, not that Macchi cared. She could see even from here, the green clad, not in uniform X-LAW was smitten with Jeanne.

However, something seemed wrong when Jeanne walked right up to Hao. Macchi stiffened, expect a fight, as did the green clad X-LAWS member, both ready to fight for the one they secretly loved.

But when Hao wrapped his arms around Jeanne, who simply giggled, Macchi knew something was terribly wrong. And when Jeanne kissed Hao, and he kissed back, Macchi's entire world split and shattered. But that wasn't the worst, oh no…

"We've been seeing each other since the whole battle ended!" exclaimed Hao. "And now we're getting married!"

Macchi's throat tightened, and sighed sadly. It was not like she stood a chance at winning Hao-sama's heart… She knew that Hao-sama did not lie, and would not question him.

"J-Jeanne-sama!" exclaimed the green X-LAWS. "This is a cruel joke, is it not?"

"Hao-sama would not lie about such serious things!" Macchi snapped angrily.

"It is true Lyserg…" said Jeanne softly. "I have loved Hao for a long time…"

"Oh…" muttered Lyserg. He smiled a fake smile. "Well, if you love him, then I am happy for you Jeanne-sama."

"You do not need to lie to me Lyserg." Said Jeanne softly. Lyserg stiffened. Did she know how he felt? "I know how you feel-" Lyserg's eyes widened in horror. "About Hao, but I cannot let a friend's hate of my true love stop me from loving him."

Macchi would have face faulted had she not been heartbroken, and even Hao was staring at Jeanne skeptically. Lyserg, however, mentally sighed with relief.

* * *

**End Prologue**


	2. Dinner Party

Leaders and Servants

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Shaman King… And "Funny Bunny" is from YuGiOh!

**Note: **Well, I hope that you don't hate me for taking so long… Anyhoo, here's more!

* * *

**_Leaders and Servants_**

The party continued onward, moving to a popular restaurant, it was popular because a party could reserve the whole place, and the only lights were candles at each table. All the couples were sitting together, and those who were single were sitting at a table, laughing happily. However, there were two, eating at lone tables in a far corner of the restaurant, who were too deep in there own thoughts to want to be near anyone else.

Macchi was chewing the same bit of steak over and over again, lost in thought. But she looked up curiously, to see Lyserg staring gloomily at his chicken. Macchi caught herself staring at how his eyes and hair looked, glowing in the candlelight. She felt a pang in her stomach, and she didn't know why, but she didn't like seeing the green X-LAWS, the dowser, sad like that.

So, Macchi picked up her plate with one hand and her drink with the other, and walked a table over and sat down across from Lyserg, who looked up to her in surprise.

"What do you want?" asked Lyserg slowly. Macchi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we both liked our leaders, and our leaders loved each other. Wallow together in misery, ne?" Macchi laughed sadly and cut another piece of steak, before swallowing it. She completely missed Lyserg staring at her lips before shaking his head.

"How can you be so blunt about it?" asked Lyserg, slightly in shock and slightly in awe.

"I'm 'the cheerful one', don't you know?" teased Macchi with a sly grin. "I thought you X-LAWS knew everything about us."

"Well…" started Lyserg, but he was interrupted.

"Now, now, battle strategies aren't everything…" laughed Macchi. "Even though ours are great, near perfect even, the fact remains that emotion is another key player in battle. Even Yoh and his friends have learned this, I believe the man's name was Faust who taught them the lesson. You were with them, before you betrayed them, am I right?"

"Yes…" said Lyserg softly, not liking the word 'betrayed'. Still, he knew he had hurt Yoh and the others, and even Morphin at some point, and some scars don't go away so easily.

"Well, Peyote tried to kill us, but Nichrome healed us all in the end…" said Macchi thoughtfully. "Now _he_ was a traitor. You I'm not so sure… Before today, you weren't an important person in my eyes. You went from one enemy's side to another's. It didn't affect me. But now that I look at it, I don't think you were. If you believed in Jeanne, then follow your belief." Macchi shrugged. "This is too serious for me, I'll have to brainwash myself with mindless cartoons when I get back to the hotel. Ah, the sweet joys of Funny Bunny…"

Lyserg blinked and tilted his head. This girl was strange. Cute though, but strange nonetheless.

"So…" said Lyserg with a small sigh. He looked into Macchi's lavender orbs. "What about you?"

"What do you mean, greenie?" asked Macchi, grinning.

"Don't call me that…" muttered Lyserg. "And anyway, what about you? What will you do now?"

"Funny, I don't remember asking _you_ that…" said Macchi thoughtfully. "I don't know. Probably stay with Mari and Kanna at Hao-sama's brother's place for a while I guess. Hao-sama's gonna live with jeanne-san, I know that much."

"Oh…" said Lyserg. "But why would Yoh let you stay with him?"

"Are you implying I am evil, Lyserg?" asked Macchi, with a raised eyebrow and flirtatious grin. Lyserg didn't know why, but le loved the way her lips moved, the way she had purred when she said his name. "What about you? Will you stay with your precious Jeanne-sama, since no one plans to kill Hao-sama anymore? Heck, the only plans I see in the works is a wedding…"

"I… I might stay with Yoh-kun from now on…" said Lyserg softly. Macchi grinned.

"Great! While Kanna is off doing…" Macchi blinked. "Whatever she does… And Mari is off with Nichrome-kun, we can be depressed together! Yay!"

"Right…" chuckled Lyserg nervously, but much happier then he had been before Macchi had come to his table.

* * *

**End 2**


	3. Moving In

Leaders and Servants

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

* * *

Morphin tilted her head as Lyserg finished packing his things. Morphin whimpered.

"I know it'll be different, but it won't be so bad, you'll see…" comforted Lyserg. The sprite nodded and floated over to Lyserg's shoulder.

"Is this truly necessary, Lyserg?" asked Jeanne, walking into the room. Lyserg nodded.

"It's not just this thing with Hao, it's just _everything_…" Lyserg shook his head and smiled at Jeanne. "Don't worry about me, Jeanne-san, I'll be fine."

And with that, Lyserg left the X-LAWS, determined to put that chapter of his life behind him. If Jeanne had really been seeing Hao, then why were they fighting? Why all those pointless battles, when they could have worked together? Was being Shaman King more important to Hao and Jeanne than working together to stop their losses?

"… He didn't address me as -sama…" said Jeanne thoughtfully.

* * *

"YEAH!" screamed Macchi and Kana as Kana drove the brand new car down the streets of Funbari, heading towards the Onsen Inn. Hao was clutching the seats as if his life depended on it, wide eyed, and Mari was smiling faintly as all the buildings flew by.

"Can you _please_ slow down?" yelled Hao over the roar of the wind. "I've never been in one of these before!"

"That's why your first time should be memorable, Hao-sama!" yelled Kana as she took a huge turn. Hao turned green.

"I… I'm gonna…" Hao grabbed the paper bag he had brought and began throwing up.

"Mari thinks Hao-sama looks funny when he's green." commented Mari lightly, Macchi laughed and Kana smirked at that comment. Mari just giggled, but frowned when Hao threw up again. Before another comment could leave her lips, the car skidded to a stop in front of the Onsen Inn. Hao leapt out, and kissed the ground.

Macchi opened the trunk and grabbed her and Mari's suitcases, before heading towards the Onsen Inn.

"If I wasn't getting married I'd ask for your number." Hao told the ground, kissing it again. Kana raised an eyebrow as she picked up her suitcase from the trunk.

Macchi felt a pang in her heart when Hao said that, even if it was just to the cement. Scowling, she strode forward, and was going to slide open the door when she reached it, however, just as she went to open it, Lyserg opened it, causing Macchi to grab him and throw him into another room.

"This is what I get for trying to help people!" yelled Lyserg from the other room. "Wait… AAAHH!"

Curious and almost worried, Macchi set down her and Mari's suitcases, and walked into the room she threw Lyserg into. She saw him covered in books, an empty bookcase behind his head.

"Pain…" mumbled Lyserg as he stood up, as if in a daze, walked past Macchi, grabbed the suitcases and walked past many rooms until arriving in one. He looked at the suitcase and saw a skull on it. "Mari sleeps in this room."

Lyserg tossed the suitcase into the room, and walked some more, Macchi still following. Lyserg pointed to one room.

"My room." Lyserg pointed to the room across from his. "Your room."

And Lyserg fell on his back in a faint.

* * *

Lyserg dimly ate the food at the table, as he and the Hanagumi had a late lunch. Anna was sitting at the table as well, with Yoh, Tamao, and Ryu. Ryu and Kana were flirting, as were, to a lesser extent, Anna and Yoh. Tamao was talking to Mari, albeit nervously, and Macchi was eating silently, as was Lyserg.

"Now, there is the matter of the bookshelf." said Anna after a moment. Macchi gulped nervously. Due to Ren and Faust's often visits, the bookshelf had multiplied it's contents exponentially. In simpler terms, there were a lot of books. "Matilda."

Macchi flinched. Not because of her name, no that wasn't really a problem. It was the tone of voice.

"You will clean up the books." Anna turned to Lyserg, who wasn't paying attention. For some reason, the green dowser had decided to use his chopsticks to squish each of his peas, one by one. "Lyserg."

"Squishy…" mumbled Lyserg, poking at another pea. He looked up at Anna after a moment. "… Yeah?"

"You will assist Matilda in cleaning up the books." commanded Anna. Yoh suddenly blushed.

'That's the tone of voice she has when she puts on the leather…' Yoh's grin spread wide, before he shook it off. "I need to have some oranges."

"W-Why me?" exclaimed Lyserg. "She was the one who threw me at the bookshelf!"

"Well, you were the one who was weak enough to be thrown." replied Anna, somehow pulling an orange out of nowhere and handing it to Yoh.

"She's got a point greenie." said Macchi, winking at Lyserg. Blushing, Lyserg stood up.

"If that's how it is, fine! I'll start now!" And Lyserg stalked off.

"… I believe Lyserg is upset." said Ryu, looking up from Kana for the first time in over half an hour.

"He's just acting…" said Macchi, going after him. "Might as well start too…"

End Chapter


End file.
